eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5349 (12 September 2016)
Synopsis After a night shift, Sonia gets barely any sleep before Tina wakes her to look after Sylvie. Sonia admits to Dot she wants to end things with Tina but doesn’t want to leave her in the lurch with Sylvie. Dot thinks Sonia needs to be fair to herself and Rebecca. Sonia realises Dot’s right when Rebecca worries that she’s not around to help out often enough. Sonia insists Bex shouldn’t be stuck at home and promises to persuade Ian to give Bex a day off so she can go shopping with Louise. After her chat with Jane, Sonia’s determined to get on with things. But she’s frustrated when she discovers that Tina went for an after work drink with Shirley rather than coming home and giving Sonia time to sleep before her next shift. Sylvie reads Sonia’s tea leaves and tells her an exciting opportunity is just around the corner… As Sonia’s heading to work her phone rings. Excited, she tells the caller that of course she’s still interested! Claiming to have a tummy bug, Denise skips work and stays at home reading ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’. A sympathetic Carmel brings her a bag of rhubarb and custards and a magazine. After Patrick reveals Denise isn’t really ill, Denise admits to Carmel she’s hardly slept. She’s only just figured out what she wants to do with her life and now she’s pregnant. Carmel urges Denise to talk to her if she’s having doubts about keeping the baby. Carmel then shares her own worries - Masood’s happy being friends with benefits but she wants more. Glad of the distraction, Denise decides to help and sets up a romantic dinner for two for Masood and Carmel. During the meal, Masood admits he’ll miss Carmel while he’s travelling. He wonders whether, if he’d been kinder, their relationship would have worked out differently. Carmel tells him there’s still time and they kiss. Denise congratulates herself for her skill in fixing other people’s relationships. Patrick insists she can’t keep hiding herself away. Mark’s made it back home to America; Sharon tells Phil that if he wants to track down Grant he’ll do it in his own time. Phil researches liver transplants online. Ben realises Phil has a nosebleed and reassures him, once they’ve done the transplant they can put this behind them. Ben’s upset after visiting Pam and Les to discuss the trial. Phil suggests they put the transplant idea on hold but Ben’s determined - Paul’s dead and he’s not about to lose Phil too. Clipboard in hand, a smiling Carmel surveys her new empire, the market. Despite his agreement with Russell not to sell shellfish, Buster tries to flog some oysters. But Carmel’s not the pushover Buster thinks, she makes him get rid of the oysters and instructs him to get back to his proper pitch. Lee practises putting a nappy on a doll and admits to Buster he’s worried he might be rubbish at being a dad. Taking Buster’s advice, Lee talks to Whitney; they both admit their fears about the pregnancy and Whitney’s scan at the end of the week and Whitney assures Lee they’ll deal with any problems together. Ian’s evasive and won’t sit and talk to Jane, who wants to give him a list of things to buy for Bobby. Sonia’s surprised that Ian doesn’t stay while the district nurse is with Jane; embarrassed, Ian snaps he’s not a bad husband because he doesn’t want to watch someone give his wife an enema. Sonia apologises. Ian refuses to grant Bex a day off but Jane assures Sonia she’ll sort it. Jane tells Sonia Ian’s avoiding talking to her, noting that it was the same when her first husband was ill - you stop being husband and wife and start being patient and carer. Sonia assures Jane that everyone goes through bad patches and things will get better. That evening, Ian rejects Jane’s suggestion that they spend time together with the television off, he’s paid £5 for a DVD! When the council reveal their plan to move to fortnightly bin collections, Masood has to listen to the community’s outrage during his post round. Dot vents to Sonia, whilst Ian reveals to Honey he’s ordered padlocks to stop people dumping their excess rubbish in the café and restaurant bins. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes